


La Favorita

by Muffliat0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22594186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffliat0/pseuds/Muffliat0
Summary: Ella y Draco Malfoy, jamás pasarían, ni en esa vida, ni en otra.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 4





	La Favorita

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, al igual que algunos personajes.
> 
> Este One Shot es parte del evento de San Valentín de la página de Facebook DrinnyZone

Ginny Weasley no sabía si se trataba del típico clima de la ciudad, o era algo que tenía que ver con ella, todo el mundo estaba tan tranquilo, a pesar de que la lluvia tenue y constante que desde hacía dos noches se negaba a quitarse; febrero siempre había sido una pesadilla para ella, incluyendo a San Valentín, desde aquella nota que le había enviado a Harry en Hogwarts, hasta ese año, donde ya no estaban saliendo, había querido quedarse en su apartamento, que compartía con Hermione y Luna, en pijamas, comiendo helado de regaliz, mientras escuchaba el radio, o se perdía en sus propios pensamientos, no sabía porque estaba de esa manera, tan extraña, no es algo que no supiera que en algún momento fuese a ocurrir, terminar con Harry era algo que sabía que ocurriría incluso cuando comenzaron a salir.

Levantó la mirada, para toparse con una ayudante de camarógrafo de Witch Weekly, que se estaba encargando de colocar hechizos para que no se mojaran ninguno de los invitados, estaba completamente atareada, así que no dijo nada cuando la golpeó sin querer.

—Ya vieron por ahí, Ginny _casi Potter,_ Weasley –cuchichearon unas mujeres de Corazón de Bruja, enfadando a la pelirroja, desde que había comenzado a salir con Harry, esa revista la tenía contra ella, llenándola de defectos, tachándola de infiel, hasta que la relación terminó por quebrarse.

—Ay, sí, que descarada al venir así, ni el clima se presta –soltó otra.

—Trae la palabra _fácil,_ marcada en la frente.

Retrasó su camino, el gran evento de las Arpías, que se estaba apenas perfeccionando para hacerlo anual y fabuloso, era obligatorio para las jugadoras, entrenadores, y persona involucrada con el equipo, querían jalar todo el financiamiento, y que mejor que tener el talento.

Se alisó su estúpido vestido dorado, que había elegido un poco antes de terminar con Harry, porque, en su ingenuidad, posiblemente, después de verla así, tendrían un poco de acción al llegar al apartamento de él, pero no, ahora estaba siendo criticada por llevar un vestido tan justo, que si no hubiese perdido cinco kilos en la depresión, estaría ajado de las costuras, su escote que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, lo bueno que no era de tirantes o algo así, las mangas cubrían sus hombros, dándole un poco de seguridad, su cabello iba recogido, pero unos cuantos mechones se le habían salido del peinado, maldita lluvia, pensó.

—Para mí luces hermosa, si te ayuda en algo –la pelirroja se giró –mi nombre es Miranda, trabajo para Witch Weekly, y eres mi cazadora favorita –soltó emocionada –en verdad, sé que va en contra de todo protocolo del evento, pero ¿podrías firmar mi playera de las Arpías?

—Desde luego –sonrió, era la primera persona que la adulaba por sus propias cualidades y atributos, sin importar que había sido pareja y terminado con Harry Potter hacía no mucho.

Ginny se entretuvo plasmando su firma con una pequeña dedicación para Miranda, futura editora de Witch Weekly, o eso deseaba, quizá con más gente como ella, las figuras públicas no buscarían la forma de atrofiar todo a su alrededor buscando la perfección que obviamente, era imposible de alcanzar.

—M—

Draco Malfoy observó sin perder un segundo desde que la figura de cabellos pelirrojos pisó lo que era el amplio y castrante paso al evento de las Arpías, aquello auguraba a tener que soportar todo eso cada año durante los próximos cien años de vida, o más, no sabía cuántos viviría si tenía que seguir apareciendo en público, fingiendo que no era un ex mortífago, buscando el camino a la iluminación.

La única llama que quería para iluminar su vida, era aquella pelirroja, desde que la publicación de ella en la playa, que habían publicado Corazón de Bruja, una donde él también salía, no había quitado la pista de ella, buena figura, y rostro angelical, salvo cuando la hacías enfadar, porque ahí, era un ángel destructor, bien lo sabía él, por sus años en Hogwarts.

Llevó el cigarrillo a su boca, con una pequeña mueca, el guardia a su lado, posiblemente tenía la mano dormida por seguir sosteniendo la sombrilla para que un imbécil no se mojara, mientras tenía el hombro y toda la espalda completamente mojada, aquel trabajo tenía que ser absolutamente asqueroso, cuidar el trasero de un niño rico, y ex mortífago como él, Draco.

La observó rezagarse, la mayoría de sus compañeras entraban a la alfombra roja, siendo aclamadas por la farándula mágica, pero extrañamente, Ginevra Weasley seguía saliendo de forma discreta, con aquel hermoso vestido que le acentuaba aquella bonita figura, le dio una calada más a su cigarro, cuando la mirada chocolate de la pelirroja se posó en él, estaba sorprendida de verlo ahí, tan despreocupado, Draco podía jurar que estaba cuestionándose mentalmente ¿por qué estaba ahí? Viendo aquella pasarela detestable, le dedicó una sonrisa mordaz, la pluma quedó en mano de la mujer al otro lado de la valla.

Cuando la reportera o lo que fuera volteó al lugar donde la pelirroja veía, él ya estaba casi junto a ellas, ignoró a la mujer mientras observó de forma cínica a Ginevra, deteniéndose frente a ella.

—Pero mira quien está aquí, Ginny Weasley –la pelirroja se giró, ignorando a Draco, con una sonrisa suave.

—Marshall Pearson –soltó alegre –pero que gusto verte aquí, pensé que no vendrías.

—Por un momento, pensé en no, pero, ya sabes, mi hermana me asesinaría, además, las noticias vuelan, incluso en América, pelirroja ¿a quién le debemos el milagro de que estés soltera?

—Pues a Harry –se encogió de hombros divertida.

—Ven, vamos, demos de comer a esos carroñeros.

Draco se quedó ahí, de pie, observando su oportunidad de hablarle, rompiéndose, la observó posar con ese rubio despeinado enfrente de cada una de las cámaras, la mano del tipo estaba bastante firme en su cadera, acercándola a él, como si de su nuevo trofeo se tratara.

Apagó su cigarro, la mujer a su lado le sacudió unas cuantas gotas de agua del traje, y le sonrió, indicando que podía seguir en la pasarela, se dejó fotografiar por dos medios internacionales, alcanzando rápidamente a Marshall y a Ginevra, pasó frente a ellos, dedicándole una mirada seria a ella.

—M—

El evento estaba extremadamente aburrido, era de los peores San Valentín que había pasado en su vida, quería irse, pero aún no hacían el evento principal, así que tenía que quedarse ahí, por fortuna, Marshall y su plática aburrida sobre los magos norteamericanos, se había alejado con su hermana, que le había citado para ser su compañero, no el de alguien más, se giró, observó con ojo crítico los canapés, algunos tenían forma extraña, otros se veían manoseados, así que navegó en la mesa, hasta chocar con alguien.

—Yo no me fiaría de esos –murmuró alguien, de voz silbante y arrastrar de palabras.

Levantó la mirada, aquel traje a la medida, la perfecta afeitada y una colonia que olía simplemente delicioso, desvió la vista de inmediato, intentando decidirse por qué aperitivo tomar.

—Un tipo de Corazón de Bruja los trajo, sacó unos cuantos de sus bolsillos.

—Eso es asqueroso, Malfoy –soltó asqueada.

—Sólo comparto información de calidad contigo, Weasley.

—Está bien, por esta ocasión, voy a creerte.

Le sonrió, avanzó un paso hasta él, le quitó el canapé que tenía en la mano y lo llevó a su boca, claramente victoriosa de tener algo que comer.

—Me subestimas –murmuró él, acercándose a ella, desvió su rostro y mordió un trozo de canapé –quien lo diría, bastante bueno –le guiñó un ojo y se alejó de ella.

Ginny observó su mano, dudando si comerse el resto, o simplemente tirarlo a la basura, se sorprendió a sí misma llevándolo de nuevo a su boca, Malfoy pensó que con eso sería suficiente, pero no la conocía tan bien, como para saber que después de los gemelos, la baba de los demás, no sonaba tan descabellado.

—X—

Draco le sonrió, después de un rato, ella pareció dar con él, su ego le repetía que había estado buscándolo, y aquello simplemente le agradaba.

—Pensé que tendría que soportar gente nefasta en San Valentín –murmuró ella.

—Hasta que te topaste conmigo ¿no? Supongo que lo mejoré.

—No, lo volviste singular –le sonrió cuando la observó.

—Dime ¿cuál es la razón por la que estamos escondidos?

—Eres Draco Malfoy, yo soy Ginevra Weasley, algo de eso haría explotar los tabloides, y sólo por diez diálogos entre los dos.

—Tengo que pensar en algo asombroso, se termina nuestra charla.

—Así, es tienes que decir algo que sea memorable, Malfoy –se burló.

—No lo sé, sigo pensándolo ¿solo serán diez intercambios?

—Así es –rió –el siguiente es el adiós.

—Bien, entonces diré que sin duda eres mi favorita para la temporada, y terminaré nuestra charla diciendo, lo típico, lo bien que te queda ese vestido, y por supuesto, de tener más diálogo, podría tener una respuesta sobre ¿qué tanta oportunidad hay de que hagamos explotar el tabloide de Londres viéndonos en una cita después de esta fiesta horrenda, en mi apartamento?

Se alejó, dejándola sorprendida, nunca había esperado aquella clase de atrevimiento de Draco Malfoy, pero suponía que buscaba probar algo, ahora que ella y Harry habían terminado, se burló, de ella misma por buscarlo, para entablar una conversación, más que nada, buscaba dimes y diretes, hacerlo enfadar, y des aburrirse mientras él también la insultaba, en cambio, tenía esa invitación que no era más que a una noche alocada donde sólo tendrían sexo casual.

Fuera cual fuera lo que planeara Malfoy, jamás pasaría, ni en sus más salvajes sueños, ella tendría algo que ver con él, ni una amistad, ni sexo casual, nada.

Ella y Draco Malfoy, jamás pasarían, ni en esa vida, ni en otra.


End file.
